The present invention relates to an endoscopic forceps stopper for preventing the leakage of pressure from the inlet of a treatment tool insertion channel of an endoscope.
Endoscopic forceps stoppers are usually equipped with a passage blocking valve that is made of an elastic material. A slit is generally formed through the passage blocking valve so that the valve can be elastically open upon the insertion of a treatment tool.
Endoscopic forceps stoppers must fulfill two requirements: 1) when no treatment tool is used, the stopper must be closed by itself to prevent the leakage of pressure from the inlet of a treatment tool insertion channel; and 2) when a treatment tool is inserted into the channel, the stopper must be elastically spread open to permit the passage of the treatment tool while preventing the pressure leakage.
However, in practical applications, it is difficult to prevent pressure leakage fully irrespective of whether a treatment tool is used or not. The slightest wear of the stopper around the slit due to the repeated insertion and removal of the treatment tool will lead to extensive pressure leakage when the treatment tool is not used. A detachable sealing cap must be further attached to the stopper to ensure that no pressure leakage will occur when no treatment tool is used, but the addition of the detachable sealing cap involves cumbersome steps to handle.